Muhar Thrakul
Muhar Thrakul was the half-brother of the legendary Ahmed Thrakul. After the disappearance of Ahmed Thrakul and the rest of the royal family, he became the de facto ruler of the Achaemenid Empire, an honor he never wanted. Desperately trying to hold onto an Empire he didn't want, he has been cast as a madman and the doom of the Empire. Background Muhar was the half-brother of Ahmed Thrakul. They both remember little of their early years, and barely knowing their mother or fathers, they considered them themselves full brothers. However, while Ahmed is part Elf, Demon, Hakkyn, and Human, Muhar is primarily Human with only a little demonblood. In 370/3 they were captured by slavers and sold into slavery. Ahmed was sold to the arena due to his resistance to the slavers, while Muhar was sold as a pleasure slave to the wealthy elite of Raal, eventually landing in the hands of Lady Zhenir. He was eventually rescued in 382/3 by Ahmed and his companions, after which Muhar would accompany him on his Seven Journeys. While with Lady Zhenir, she had taught him some magic, which he only grew more knowledgeable of during their travels. His scholarly nature proved invaluable for understanding the various lands. Upon the establishment of Ekbatan and the founding of the Achaemenid Empire proper, Muhar retired to be a bit of a scholarly recluse. He was shocked by the sudden turn of events which thrust him into the political scene. Unprepared for ruling an empire that covers almost an entire world, he has been clawing to hold Achaemen together against the Zaeed Alliance and the Democratic Union of the People for the People (DUPP), while trying to keep the other provinces busy. However, everything he does only seems to further erode his support. Personality Muhar is typically a quiet, calm, and collected individual. He only says what is needed, and isn't one to get off topic. He understands most people, even other casters, do not share the same scholarly approach to things as he, and is able to simplify topics to understandably. He is however, not a people person. He is uncomfortable in a command role, and is unsuited to being Emperor or a military commander. It has made him increasingly frustrated and unstable, causing him to employ his charm spells even against those he considers allies, a rule he swore to himself he'd never break. After his horrendous childhood, Muhar is not fond of women, and does not dally the slightest in romance. Abilities and Notable Equipment Muhar is a potent Enchanter and Illusionist, able to manipulate his foes (and unfortunately his eroding friends) through magic and trickery. Unlike most non-fey casters, he has a scholarly approach to magic, making him adept at reading and countering enemy magic. Over the course of the Journeys, he assembled a wide variety of magical items, his favorites being his focusing staff, and his various magical rings upon which stores offensive spells for self-defense. He also has access to a wide library of material, providing him with a large array of spells should he need to research. Trivia * Muhar is one of the oldest characters of the setting, originally set up as sort of the 'evil vizier' or Dark Sun 'sorcerer king' who had taken over the Empire. He has evolved over time, thanks largely due to the RPGmaker game, into a character forced into a situation he simply isn't prepared for. Category:Characters